


What About Your Other Friend?

by CarnivalCorse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, i might change that as it goes on, somewhat one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalCorse/pseuds/CarnivalCorse
Summary: Both Steven and Spinel are having a difficult time coping with all the changes in their lives, especially involving relationships. With their shared fear of abandonment as common ground, they become close friends, promising to never drift away as others have done to them, but Spinel starts to get a little too close and feel a little bit more than friendship.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Spineven - Relationship, Stevinel - Relationship, stevnel - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Palace Visitor

Steven breathed deeply as he brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. He had promised to visit the diamonds again and check up on Spinel but with everything else going on, he wasn't sure if he could handle another problem. However, he was going to keep his word, whether he liked it or not, so, reluctantly, he stepped onto the warp pad and through a quick beam of light, he was shot through space to the palace. Almost immediately he was met face to face with the diamonds, already laid by the warp pad, waiting for him.   
"Oh, Steven!" White said, sitting up.   
"You're finally back! We were starting to believe you'd never show." Steven rolled his eyes and walked closer to them.  
"I told you guys I was coming over just a few minutes ago.. that really isn't much time, especially considering six thousand years is nothing to you."   
Yellow, leaning her head into her hand, said in an agitated manner, "Well, we haven't had much to do in a good week or so, ever since Blue went and poofed our little jester."   
"Spinel?"  
"Yes, yes, her."  
Blue chimed in, "I didn't mean to, really. We were just playing and I guess I was a bit too rough with the little thing and-"  
Suddenly, a light started glowing from behind where a heart-shaped gem began to rise into the air. Steven rushed over to see it, as the silhouette of a body began to form in the light. The figure's eyes appeared and rotated just enough to see Steven gazing over. It jumped back in reaction and slamming to the floor when all of Spinel finally appeared. "Steven!" she yelled, rushing over to wrap her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you!" Steven pulled his face out of her grip and smiled. "Heh, I'm glad to see you too, Spinel but uh... could you..?" Spinel realized how hard she was squeezing him in her snake-like grip and her arms retreated immediately. “Oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that... I’m just so happy to finally see you again!” Spinel stepped back and he got a look at her new form. Her tear marks had withdrawn into what looked like eyelashes on the bottom rims of her eyes and her spikey pigtails, now held by pink bows, had smoothed out and curled into a vague heart-shape, attempting to replicate its first form from long ago. Her previously triangular sleeves now cover the tops of her arms with a more casual look and her boots had lowered a bit, replaced with striped socks. “You look good,” Steven complimented. Spinel smiled, “Heh, thank you, Steven… it’s definitely progress,” she said, glancing down over at her gem, which was still inverted on her chest.  
“Steven,” White called out. “I know your little playmate must be amusing but aren’t you going to stay with us?”   
“White,” Blue whispered, rather loudly. “She’s been waiting on him for quite some time and you know what she’s already gone through, I think it’s only fair…”   
Spinel abruptly began to chuckle uneasily and took Steven’s hand. “Ahaha, thanks guys, I’ll bring him back soon!” she yelled and ran off with him. 

When they were a good distance down the hall, Steven spoke up. “What was that about?”   
“It’s nothing! Everythings dandy,” she blurted out. Steven could tell it wasn’t genuine.   
“Are you sure? It’s okay to talk to me you know.”  
Spinel sighed, “No, it isn’t. It’s just these feelings coming back… things ‘she’ made me feel. I don’t wanna burden you with any more trouble I’ve already given.”  
“Did you think I was gonna drift away just like her?”  
Spinel nodded quietly.  
“Ah, I see,” Steven looked down. “But you know I’m not her… I’m never gonna be my mom, Spinel.”  
She smiled faintly, “That’s nice to know.”  
Then, it faded. “But I can’t shake the thought that one day, I’ll just be waiting for nothing all over again and I’ll find myself back in the garden. Just waiting for you to visit us, I could feel the vines grow back over me as every second passed. The diamonds help keep me distracted but even around them, despite how nice they are, it just takes me back to Pink and how I was hers. They want me because I was hers.”  
Steven felt bad that he didn’t know how to help her this time. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to imagine what you went through but right now, my own friends back home have started to drift away. It’s like everybody has a new life, a future and I’m gonna be-”  
“Left behind,” Spinel finished.  
“Y-yeah,” he said, looking over at her with his eyes widened as he realized how much they could relate. He held her hand up with his own and placed another on top. “We don’t have to leave each other, though. Even if everyone else moves on, we can still be friends. We can have each other.”  
Spinel eyes watered a bit as they fell into a warm embrace. “That sounds nice.”


	2. UPDATE:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic probably canceled but I got something better in the works

I dont think I'll continue this. Theres a small chance but I'm actually working on something else now somewhat inspired by this. I'm making a fan episode of Steven Universe Future that takes Spinel more seriously than they did in the last few episodes. 

Updates on it's progress and the full episode will be posted on my YouTube channel Dev Lunar!

https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfewi6aas5w7zYDVv_yN9gQ


End file.
